Question: Solve for $k$ : $k - 8 = -16$
Explanation: Add $8$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ k - 8 &=& -16 \\ \\ {+8} && {+8} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{-8 + k} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{-16} \\ k &=& -16 {+ 8} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ k = -8$